Bianca Stone
General Bianca is believed to be a Celebutante due to her bad acting and outfit. She is Your Character's rival, and the main antagonist of the game. Bianca's Backstory Bianca is the daughter of Anders Stone, the head of Stone Pictures. She buys her way wherever she wants to go and is used to living the good life. Bianca's older sister, Desiree, is a very talented actress and is the cause of her insecurity. Personality and Characteristics Bianca is a rich, manipulative girl. She's quick to judge and will always find a way to turn your words around on you. She is also proven to be jealous, as she gets extremely angry when Lance compliments Jenni, when Your Character sings onstage during the New Years Quest, and also of her sister's acting ability. She is very hot headed, often yelling at people and demanding to be treated like a star, and loves to see other people getting in trouble. She is often portrayed as quite dumb, as during the quest, "Her Steel Heart" she becomes confused when Marinette is trying to trick her into saying lines by comparing yourself and her, she is also easily tricked into saying 'I will crush this petty world in my iron grip!' Bianca is not very good with appreciation as she has disregarded everything Your Character and she have been through. Especially the quest with Crash bringing all of them to the woods. It might be that she is very insecure of Your Character and would wish to get rid of any competition. Bianca is also quite selfish and insensitive as she treats Addison with little respect and picks on Addison about her mother. Appearance Bianca has wavy brown hair and tan skin. As of the first release she is seen wearing the Level 25 Celebutante girl's outfit with a golden necklace and bracelets on both wrists. Character Relationships Addison Sinclair Bianca used to be good friends with Addison, but she dropped her after the Brian Ratzik incident. Bianca often belittles Addison when they see each other, and making her seem like she was nothing when in their entourage, but is worse off now. Bianca also states once that Addison was only there to 'get them coffee'. Despite Bianca's cruelness towards Addison, during the quest Out of the Woods, when Addison says her mother has been keeping up-to-date with the movie The Clash at Sunset ''and the first thing she'll see is the story Bianca fed May Gordon, Bianca obviously feels guilty and upset. Your Character Bianca dislikes you after she sees you hanging out with Addison, and has been trying to destroy you ever since. After your character accidentally spilled her drink on her at the club, she talks to Thomas Hunt and gets you put on probation. Bianca also blames you for 'stealing her boyfriend' when she catches Lance complementing Jenni. Your Character can date Bianca, her current date is called Dance with the Devil. Anders Stone Anders is Bianca's father. He wants to help her make it big in Hollywood, so one of the conditions when he agrees to finance your movie ''Clash at Sunset is that Bianca stars in it. During the filming of Clash at Sunset, when your character purposely makes Bianca angry and uses that footage in the film without her knowledge or consent, Bianca threatens to tell her father and get the whole film scrapped. This is not the first or last time she threatens to have her father intervene when things aren't going her way, making her seem like a spoiled Daddy's Girl. (If you do call her bluff in that instance and choose to call Anders, it leads to him storming down to the set and yelling at Bianca, then storming off before Bianca can say anything, proving the two aren't as close as it would seem on the surface.) Bianca also says later, during the quest Out of the Woods, that life with her father is extremely hard as no matter what she does, she will never please him. Desiree Stone Desiree is Bianca's older sister. Her father often compares the two and finds Bianca lacking. Bianca's goal is to be more famous than her sister, which will be quite a challenge since she is a lot less talented. In the quest, The Naughty List; it's revealed that Bianca and Desiree were very close when they were younger but they drifted apart after their parents' divorce. Jenni Whitman Jenni is a member of Bianca's entourage, and is obsessed with social media. She is currently portrayed as Bianca's best friend, and is rarely seen without her. Bianca isn't often seen talking to Jenni, but Jenni always comments when Bianca insults the Player or a member of their entourage. Bianca does yell at Jenni when Lance compliments her. When Bianca was questioned about if she paid Jenni to be her friend, she stammers before telling MC to shut up, which seemingly proves that she pays Jenni to be in her entourage. Lance Sergio Lance is Bianca's boyfriend, and it appears they have been together a while, but Bianca rarely speaks to Lance, while he often comments on what she says, and calls her 'babe' all the time. They appear to have a one-sided relationship, but whenever Lance compliments Jenni, Bianca appears and yells at the pair, proving she may care for Lance, she is protective of their relationship, or merely because she is the jealous type. During the Model Romance date, Lance mentions that Bianca was the one who encouraged him to keep going and get into interviews for modeling agencies until he was accepted into K. Lindo Modeling Agency. He mentions that she was very nice back then and threw a party for him when he was feeling down, but that was until she was pressured by her family and became more aggressive and mean from it. Shae Shae and Bianca rarely ever talk directly, although Shae does sometimes comment on Bianca's insults, though not as often or supportive as Lance and Jenni. During Overshadowed, Bianca insults Make-Up artists, which makes Shae angry, but Bianca doesn't seem to care too much. Since Deadlines, Shae is not her friend anymore and had a fight with her in The Rookie, during which Bianca broke her cellphone and Jenni backed over it with her car. Thomas Hunt While Bianca and Hunt are never seen talking, he appears to believe Bianca when she accuses you of purposely spilling your drink on her. It is either that he views her as a trustworthy student, that Anders Stone paid/bribed him, or he knows and trusts the Stone family. Although, it was seen in The Real Hollywood U that that may not be the case-- perhaps Hunt's always seen Bianca's exploits but just can't act on them because of lack of power and proof. Fun Facts and Trivia * During the filming of Clash at Sunset, Bianca is discovered to be a terrible actor. * She is afraid of heights. * She likes to drink peppermint schnapps. * She has been dancing since she was 3. * She thinks Liam Archer is a "sexy voiced jerk". * She had a nose job. * She has a crush on Thomas Hunt (see 'Date Auction'). * Like Shae and Holly, she's an avid fan of the TV show; Trixie the Teen Exorcist. * Her happiest Christmas memory is opening presents with Desiree and unwrapping the Trixie the Teen Exorcist doll Desiree got for her while Anders and his ex-wife were watching them from their couch. Photos ZombieBianca.png|Bianca as a zombie (In the quest Fear 101) Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Datable Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Students